switching places
by kitiara1
Summary: bra has an unusual twist when she ends of switching places with a bra from a diffrent demension, one that has the guy she always wanted, will she want to go back home? what about the other bra? GB!
1. Default Chapter

Crack @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

_I don't own dbz or any of its characters._

_Hope you enjoy the story!_

_ _

_Crack!!! _Bra looked out her window in time to see a tree by her window coming down and about to crash into her. She felt her big blue eyes widen in fear at the sight and felt her reflexes make her dive under her bed just as it crashed through her wall and stop when it hit her bed. She peeked out from under her bed and noticed that she was stuck. She felt anger rise up inside of her when she saw the destruction that had been caused in her room.

"TRUNKS!!!!!!! GET IN HERE NOW AND FIX WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!! AND DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T DO IT BECAUSE I FELT YOUR KI RISE THE MOMENT BEFORE THIS HAPPENED!!" Trunks flinched at the sound of his sisters screeching yell and flew up into her room. He wasn't prepared for what he saw in the least. Bra was trying to get out from under her bed, which was flattened on top of her. Her blue mini skirt and black tanktop were ripped in some places and her hair kept falling in her face in a big blue heaping mess. He felt his finger fling out to point at her and started to burst out in laughter. Bra looked at her bumbling brother and felt her ki rise to the highest point it had ever been. She hefted up the tree and bed in one small gesture and with a loud roar threw it at Trunks as hard as she could.

2 hours later…

Bra came down out of a guestroom all clean and perfect again and glared at her brother whom was in the kitchen stuffing his face. He had a cast of his leg and both arms and several cuts on his face. His lavender hair looked as bad as hers had when she was under her bed. She felt a bubbling giggle escape her throat at the sight of the perfect guy in no perfect shape.

"I think I will call Pan and ask her if she wants to come over. I'm sure she wouldn't be able to resist when I tell her of the state your in at the moment." Bra smirked as her brother's face contorted to one of horror and pleading.

"No! You cant!! You wont!! Not Pan!! I would never live it down!" Bra went over to the door and looked over her shoulder at her brother.

"Relax, I don't feel like staying here. I'm going out to a club tonight. Later" She smiled when she heard her brothers sigh of relief and kept on her way to her red convertible. She looked down at her outfit and smiled, it was a light blue short skirt dress that had a low back and spaghetti straps. When she sat in her car and turned the key she noticed that two people were in the driveway approaching the capsule corps front door. She grimaced when she noticed it was Paris and Goten. "Humph!" She looked away from Paris in distaste and drove out of the driveway as fast as she could. She stopped by Pan's house before she went on her way to the club to see if she wanted to go too.

"Pan, come on!! Come to the club with me!! I need to get my mind off my totaled room and that girl who has my guy!" Bra never told Pan that she had a crush on Goten. She just said that there was a really hot guy that she has liked forever who has an unworthy weakling girlfriend. 

"I don't want to go! What happened to your room anyways?" Pan's deep brown eyes were alight with curiosity. Bra got a little idea in her mind.

"I will tell you if you go. The disaster has something to do with Trunks! Lets just say that he won't be bothering me anymore. At least for a while anyways." Pan agreed reluctantly and got into the car with her.

As they drove through the city park Bra's eyes lit up in wonder at the sight of thousands of cherryblossoms falling from the trees that surrounded the border of the park. Her eyes where wide in wonder at the sight. She felt her lips part slightly to say "wow" softly. She looked over at Pan and noticed she was in a trance. She felt her lips go up in a warm smile and felt sad when they passed it leaving it all behind them. 

When they finally got to the club bra went to the bar and sat down next to some strange guy. He had a hood over his head and seemed really quiet. She looked him up and down and noticed that he was wearing all black. She felt like her eyes couldn't move away from this guy, he must have noticed her gaze because he looked over at her sharply when she had been staring on for 5 minutes. All she could see was his eyes and they were the same color blue as her own. His eyes looked a little mean and unforgiving. 

"What do you want?" he asked sharply. Bra felt her mouth drop open when she heard the sound of his voice, he was a she!! She wore so much clothing that she couldn't tell. The stranger's eyes when they fell on her immediately changed from mean and unforgiving to ones of surprise. Bra tilted her head to the side and was about to answer when she heard a familiar bubbling laughter. She felt her eyes narrow at the sound and turned her head to see Paris and Goten in the club as well as Trunks and Marron. Trunks seemed to not be able to decide whom he wanted to go out with and it really annoyed Pan who wanted him. She looked over at Pan and noticed Pan's eyes narrow in anger.

"Bra lets go. I don't want to be around to see them together." Pan rose to her feet and headed out the door. Bra couldn't have agreed with her more. She walked out the door just before she could see the stranger flip back her hood and run over to Goten flinging her arms around him.

Bra and Pan decided that they wanted to go to the park instead of home. There they can talk about life and it's down falls and watch the wonderful cherryblossoms too. When they got there they went over to a large oak that was centered in the middle of the park and sat down watching the small stream that was by the tree flow through the park. The grass was green, cool, and soft making it feel like they were sitting on one large comfortable mattress. There was no one around at the moment because of the late hour. They talked about their senior year in school and how it ended in boredom. Prom was a drag to them considering they didn't get to go with the guys they liked. As they spoke Bra felt like there was something amiss around them. She gazed over at the stream and noticed that one of the deep pools was glowing in a strange circular way. 

"Pan, do you see that? The deep part of that stream is glowing!" Bra pointed at the spot as she rose from her sitting position and walked over to the stream.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure you see something? Maybe you should get your eyes checked." Pan looked over at Bra weirdly as the half-saiyan bent over to touch a spot in the stream.

"Bra felt the cool water go over her finger as she touched the middle of the glowing spot. 

"Bra! I see it now! BR…" Bra felt her lips open in a scream that she didn't hear as she felt herself being pulled into the stream. She closed her eyes tightly expecting the feel of water to engulf her entire body. The feel of water never came. All she could feel was nothingness.

"Bra!!!" Pan felt fear creep up inside of her when she saw her best friend being sucked into the stream. The stream had a weird glow to it. She felt tears creep down her cheek when Bra was completely gone. She felt herself run forward and thrust her hands into the water searching for any part of Bra's body. She clasped to the ground in helplessness when she couldn't find her.

Bra opened her eyes and searched her surroundings looking for anything that was familiar. All she saw was a vast tangle of massive forest trees and brush. She felt a little bit of fear creep up inside of her. She pushed it back as soon as it came knowing that she must be strong. When she rose from her sitting position she noticed a bit of smoke coming from somewhere nearby. Decision made, Bra started trudging off into that direction.

Well, that's it for the first chapter! I'll give you the next one a little later.


	2. Another Bra

Goten looked down in surprise at Bra who was currently hugging him very close

Goten looked down in surprise at Bra who was currently hugging him very close. Her clothing was very unusual, she was wearing a black cloak that covered some black clothing that he couldn't quite tell what type it was. Her big blue eyes shone up at him lovingly making Paris, who was right next to him, very, very angry.

"Goten!! I was so scared when I came through some strange portal into this world! I didn't think I would ever see you again!" Bra's voice had some strange medieval accent to it. She gazed up at him lovingly and began to stroke his face softly. She looked over when she heard a voice being cleared and noticed a very angry Paris standing next to her beloved.

"Bra, what do you think your doing and with my boyfriend!?" Bra narrowed her eyes a little at the anger in the rude girls voice.

"How dare you speak to me like that!? You will address me as princess Bra, commoner! Goten and my family are the only ones who are allowed to use my regular name." Goten looked down in confusion at the two feuding girls. He was about to make a comment when he heard the outside door burst open to reveal the tear streaked face of Pan.

"Bra is gone!! She was sucked through some type of portal when we were sitting in the park!! Come with me! We need to………. Find her?" The last sentence Pan looked confused when she noticed Bra hanging onto Goten. "Bra?"

Bra looked behind a tree and noticed a small cottage in the middle of a large clearing. It looked like one of those cottages you would see in a medieval movie. She cautiously crept into the clearing and neared the cottage. Its hayroof was drooping forward a little in ill repair and the bricks on the base of the house were a little crummy in places and needed a new paint job. As she neared the cottage she heard some voices coming out of one of the windows. She went to it and peeked in to reveal Chi Chi and…. Goku? She puzzled at the last since Goku was supposed to be gone. She watched as Chi Chi fixed something for dinner and Goku sat on a crummy wood stool drooling at the smell.

"I should go in and say hi." She whispered to herself and was just about to do that when she felt strong arms encircle her.

Goten was even more confused when he heard Pan say that she was just with Bra and that she had disappeared. He looked back down at the Bra who was currently holding him and tried to figure this out.

"Your not the real Bra, are you?" Pan asked out of curiosity. Princess Bra humphed and threw her long aqua hair over her shoulder.

"I'm the saiyan Princess Bra from the planet Vegita, daughter of the king Vegita. I am not that Bra that was in here earlier." She turned her head away from the startled Pan and looked up at the surprised Goten. She giggled a little at his confused face and hugged him tighter to her. "You haven't changed much have you Goten? Still as confused as ever, also still as cute!" she smiled softly when Goten blushed. He felt his heart melt when he looked into her eyes and saw all the passion and love, it radiated off of her making Gotens girlfriend even madder.

"That's it Goten!! We are through with one another if you don't make her get off of you this instant!!" Bra glared at the girl next to her Goten. Goten looked a little confused and scratched the back of his head.

"How dare you speak to him in that way and in front of me none the less! Get out of here commoner!" Paris glared down at Bra and reverted her glare to Goten when she received a more evil glare from the princess.

"We are so through Goten! I hope you like your slut!" Paris yelled as she turned and walked out the door before she could get her butt kicked by Bra.

Goten pushed Bra away and was going to run after his girlfriend when he felt Bra grab his arm. He turned around to star at her angrily.

"Look what you've done! You destroyed my relationship with the one I love! I don't want to see you again!" Goten ripped his arm away from her and stormed out the door. Bra stared at the door for a long time before sinking to her knees and for the first time in her royal life cried. Pan walked over to her ignoring the stares they received from the other people in the club. She took hold of Bra's arm and helped her to her feet. From there Pan walked her out the door and flew her to the other Bra's home. 

Trunks stared at the fleeing Pan in confusion. "what happened to the real Bra if she isn't?" Marron shrugged her shoulders at the question and batted her eyelashes at the cute saiyan.

Ok, on to the next chapter.


	3. Goten...

Bra felt strong arms encircle her waist and gasped when she knew she had been caught

Bra felt strong arms encircle her waist and gasped when she knew she had been caught.

"Bra, you came back. I thought the king would never let you return." Bra looked over her shoulder and gasped when she saw Goten dressed in a blue tunic and tight pans with a black cloak draped upon his shoulder. He smiled warmly at her and bent over to kiss her. She felt her breath catch when his lips met hers. She felt her heart pump faster and her knees give way to the feeling. She had dreamed of this for so long. She couldn't believe it was happening to her. He deepened the kiss and she felt a bunch of sensations take hold of her. She felt her eyes close as she turned around completely and wrapped her arms around his neck. All to soon he pulled away from her and looked down into her big blue eyes.

"What are you wearing?" he asked her weirdly when he pointed at her clothes. She looked down in puzzlement and saw nothing wrong with her outfit.

"What do you mean? By the way, where am I?" Bra puzzled as she looked up into his dark eyes.

Pan set the teary eyed princess on her Bra's bed. She gazed up at Pan as she sat on the bed rubbing her eyes free of tears. "Who are you?" she asked in a small whisper. Pan was a bit surprised at the softness in her voice considering the way she talked to other people so far besides Goten.

"My names Pan, I'm Goten's niece and Bra's best friend." Bra smiled up at Pan then laid down on the bed curling her legs up against her chest.

"I know that he's not my Goten, but I still love him. He's so much alike mine. The way he smells, the way he looks so cute when confused, and the way his body id so strong in my arms. If only I could be with my Goten again. I was going to do just that before I was sucked through some strange hole." Pan looked at Bra with curiosity.

"Tell me about your life on the planet Vegita, I'm very interested now." Bra smiled up at the girl she had just met.

"Alright. I will tell you."

Ok, I know its short. Next chapter will be the saiyan princess's story of how life was on Vegita and how she met a certain saiyan that stole her heart.


	4. vegita's princess

Hi everyone sorry for the extremely long wait, I didn't have a comp til now. Arnt you all lucky I do now eh? J/k, welp on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz.

"As the princess of vegita I never got to be by myself really, I was always followed by guards because my father was overprotective of me. It made me so mad, all I ever wanted was a little privacy and maybe a chance to see the world outside of the confining castle walls." Bra sighed as she thought back on all the nights she spent wondering if she would ever have that knight in shinning armor come save her from her constant watchdogs and from the dreary castle she was stuck to live in for the rest of her life. After all couldn't she have her fairytale like all the other princess in books? " For the longest time all I could think about was escaping the castle and finding an adventure all my own. So one day I did exactly that. I found a way to get rid of my watchdogs by putting a sleeping potion in they're drinks, after they fell asleep I took to the shadows and crept out of the castle on my way to my own adventure seeing the world outside for the first time."

"Weren't you scared of the dangers that might be out there? I mean, if you where in a castle all your life you wouldn't know exactly what the real world could be like." Pan asked the princess wonderingly at how she would feel being kept in a castle all her life. 'I'd probably hate it.' She thought.

"No I wasn't scared, mostly because I didn't think anyone would dare lay a finger on the princess of the planet for fear that my father would kill them, then again I never thought of the fact that I was never seen by anyone other than my bodyguards and family." Bra sighed as she thought of the mistake she had made in her thinking back then but was in the end happy that she had been so naïve. " I was attacked in the forest 6 miles away from the castle by brigands." She sighed again as she thought of how they had treated her.

__

~Flashback~

" Well looky what we have here boys" Bra had turned around to see a rugged group of men start to surround her. She panicked as she tried to remember the little bit of training she had received years back.

"She'll make a good price in the market look at her hair and eyes, so rare, never seen anyone like her before, 'cept for the queen." The brigand that had spoke took out a rope from his belt and smiled cruelly at the princess. At once they all jumped here before she could do anything. Bra let out an 'eep' just as she felt their bodies land on her. She struggled to get away, but to no avail.

"Let her go" Bra tried to look up from her position to see who had spoken but couldn't see past the press of bodies. Suddenly she felt the weights start to be lifted off of her and saw the most handsome man she had ever seen throw the brigands that where on her into the surrounding trees. All they're bodies made a loud thunk as they all hit the trees and slid down passed out from the impact. The man stood in front of her with a hand stretched out his dark hued eyes staring smilingly down at her.

Bra looked at the hand then looked back up at the man, his black spiky hair swaying a bit in the breeze. As she looked at him she took in his third class clothing. 'wait third class clothing?' Bra stood up with a humph ignoring the extended hand. 'Probably all grimy with dirt and dust, eew.' " I do not associate myself with third class warriors." She humphed again and crossed her arms over her chest.

The man looked down at the snobby, yet incredibly beautiful girl in front of him " Well sorry your highness, didn't know my presence was so disgusting to you." Bra stared at him for a bit wondering how the hell he knew who she was. It finally came to her that he was being sarcastic.

" How dare you use sarcasm on me do you know who I am?" Bra screech in anger before she really thought of it. 'Wait a second, if I tell him then he will end up dragging me back to the castle, I don't want to go there.' He threw a glare in her direction and was about to retort again when he heard moans coming from around them. ' Great those guys are starting to wake up again.'

" Lets go before they recover." He said starting out in a direction that led deeper into the woods. Bra looked at him with her mouth hanging open. ' No one but my father ca order me around!'

"I refuse to go with a knuckle head like you!" She threw at him with a smirk and crossing her arms. Goten could only stare in wonderment at the girl. 'She looked like king Vegita for a second there, that was creepy.

"Would you rather stay here with them?" he said pointing at the brigands who started to twitch and almost recover they're thoughts " I'm sure you would stake a very nice price in the slave market!" That did it. Bra scrambled her way after the mans retreating back wondering all the time 'who does this guy think he is!' 

~End Flashback~

Bra sighed as she looked over at Pan. "It was Goten that saved me from them."

welp that's it for this chapter. I'll write more when I'm off work, gotta live ya know? Payin rents a bitch.


End file.
